


Who You Gonna Call?

by frogy



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zach and Shaun watch Zombieland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Gonna Call?

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comm shelter_diner's Halloween Fest. Prompt is "Ghostbusters," although the fic is more about the movie Zombieland. The youtube clips in the fic are not mine, they're found clips of Zombieland and belong to the Zombieland people (and Shelter belongs to the Shelter people, and Ghostbusters belong to the Ghostbusters, and etc.). Unbeta'd. Let me know if you catch an error so I can fix it.

"Well, Cody's finally asleep," Zach says, collapsing onto the couch next to Shaun. "Why'd you have to let him eat all that candy? He was bouncing off the walls." There are a couple of night classes that are graduation requirements that Zach has been putting off, which maybe wasn't a good idea considering how many late nights he has jammed in one semester. In this instance it means he missed all of Cody's trick-or-treating, getting home just in time to deal with the sugar crash before bed.

"Isn't that the point of Halloween?" Shaun asks. His arm is around Zach's shoulders and there feet are kicked up on the coffee table in prime movie-watching position.

"When you're a kid," Zach says, grumbling into Shaun's shoulder. "When you're the parent your job is to be the bad guy and not let your kid eat that much."

"Now you tell me," Shaun says. "Well, I guess I'll know for next year."

"Ugh, don't talk about next year, I'm still not over this year."

"You still up for a movie?" Shaun asks. "If you're that tired, we can go to bed." Another downside of the worst class schedule ever is that even watching a Netflix movie tends to be too much date night to fit in their schedule.

"Mmm, no, movie is good. I don't think I'm ever getting up again." Zach picks his head up from Shaun's shoulder to look at the TV.

Shaun laughs at that, a soft chuckle that Zach feels against his side as much as he hears. Shaun flips through Netflix red screens to the movie. "I was thinking Zombieland, sticking with the Halloween theme and all."

"Oh, I don't want anything scary," Zach says. "If I can't sleep after this, I might go all Halloween and kill you."

"I'm pretty sure these aren't scary zombies, they're funny, spoof zombies. Plus, there's a ton of great people in it; Jesse Eisenberg, Woody Harrelson, Emma Stone, Abigail Breslin, and Bill Murray."

"Well, I know who Bill Murray is," Zach says, the implication clear that he doesn't recognize any of the others.

"You don't know any of the others? Really?"

"Really," Zach says.

"Jesse Eisenberg was in The Social Network," Shaun says.

He's met by a blank look from Zach.

"Come on, Abigail Breslin was the little girl in Little Miss Sunshine. You have to know that."

Another blank look. "Sorry, I didn't really go out and see a lot of movies in San Pedro." Over time there have been fewer and fewer things that highlight the differences in there past, but sometimes they stumble over one of them. At first they made Shaun awkward and uncomfortable, which in turn made Zach angry. Shaun's learned that the best way to deal with them is to ignore them.

So, he brushes it off. "Oh, sorry. I guess that just means there's more for us to see together. And, I know what our next movie is. Little Miss Sunshine is incredible. You have to see it."

"Okay," Zach says. "Then, let's start this one."

\---

\---

Shaun was right about the movie. It wasn't too scary; just the perfect amount to hold on to one another tighter when caught by a of zombie-out-of-nowhere. The rest was fun and funny.

And now that it's two hours later, Zach is ready to fall face-first into bed and sleep for the next eternity. Getting up from the couch, he stretches his arms over his head, working the stiffness of sitting still for too long out of his shoulders. And a thought occurs to him.

"Are we raising a kid who doesn't know who you gonna call?"

"N- maybe?" Shaun starts but changes his answer mid-way through. Who doesn't know the answer to that question? But as far as he knows, Cody's never seen Ghostbusters. So, maybe.

"Then maybe it's time for a family movie night," Zach says as Shaun gets off the couch and follows Zach to their room.

"Umm, how about Friday night?" Shaun asks.

Zach runs that over in his head. He has work tomorrow night, and Studio Friday morning which always necessitates a late at the studio on Thursday. But whatever work he gets in the next three days can be put off until the weekend. "I can do that," he says.

"It's a date," Shaun says. "Now, all we need to do is convince Cody to let us pick the movie."

"Let's worry about that on Friday."

\---

Friday dawns gray and overcast, and by the time Shaun, Zach and Cody sit down for dinner the rain that's been threatening all day is finally falling. It's the perfect weather to hole up at home in front of a movie, which is good because Cody's become increasingly less interested in staying home when he could be out riding bikes with all his friends from school.

"Hey Codes, how do you feel about a movie night tonight?" Shaun raises the question, volunteering himself for the argument he knows is coming, as they carry the dinner dishes from the table into the kitchen so Zach can load them in the dishwasher.

"The new Transformers?" Cody says excitedly. It's the only movie he ever wants to see, although Shaun and Zach are holding out. Despite the aisles of Transformers toys at Toys R Us, Shia LaBouf has way more sex with Megan Fox in the movie than they're comfortable having Cody watch. Although he's working on wearing them down.

"I thought I could pick the movie this time," Shaun says. "Have you heard of a movie called Ghostbusters?"

"No," Cody says petulantly, already giving Shaun a suspicious look.

"Well, I promise it will be good."

"If I don't like it can we watch Transformers next time?" Cody asks, handing a stack of dishes to Zach.

"We'll think about it," Shaun says, sharing a look of exasperation with Zach.

"Does that mean yes?" Cody asks excitedly.

"It means maybe," Shaun says, as they make there way back to get the rest of the stuff on the table. He stops this line of conversation and continues, "did you get any homework this weekend?"

"Yes. I have a math sheet and reading," Cody says.

"If you don't want to watch a movie, you can get started on your homework."

"No, a movie is good," Cody says, like Shaun knew he would. "Can we have popcorn?"

"Zach, what do you think?" Shaun calls to Zach. "Popcorn?"

"Popcorn sounds good," Zach says. "I'll make some."

\---

\---

"So, what do you think?" Shaun asks when the movie is over.

"That was cool," Cody declares, the ultimate word of praise from a kid.


End file.
